Jet Lag
by Shattered Life
Summary: While the U.N. building is being remodeled due to an accident, the meeting is held in the tropical paradise, Hawaii.  But what happens when the Old World tries to sleep while the New World tries to party? One word: Disaster.  Slight USUK.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came tome in a dream! (: Well, actually a few blocks down, there was this huge a** party and the party music reached my home very loud. I couldn't sleep a wink. Then my mom forced me to file a complaint so I did. And I was on the phone with the operator and when I was about to talk, my mind suddenly blanked out and a minute later. she hung up on me. That was when I realized, I forgot 'bout the complaint. But I got this story idea from that night. =_=

* * *

It was warm. The crisp air flowed through everyone's hair. The smell of the sea filled everyone's noses. Ahhh, Hawaii. The tropical paradise. The nations of The U.N were here for a reason why they were here? Let's go back 2 weeks ago.

~* _2 weeks ago_ *~

"Oi! You wine bastard! Give me back that photo or you'll be visited by my faeries to castrate you while you're sleeping!" England boomed.

"You'll have to catch me first before I show this to America!" France shouted and laughed while running down the hall towards the big meeting room.

"You better not, France! You hear me! You'll be dead if you show that to America! DEAD!" England tried to run more faster to catch up with France.

The laughs, screams and angry grunts filled the building of the U.N building in New York City.

~* _Meanwhile at the meeting _*~

"Ok, that wraps up for today." Germany has said. "The next meeting is 2 weeks from now. For the ones who are ahead of the ET of America, be sure to leave one day before due date. Please travel carefully."

America stretched his arms up high, relieved to not sit still, stiff as a rock. "I though that meeting would never end." America sighed. He looked around the meeting room. "I wonder where France and England were during the whole meeting. It's not like them to miss a meeting. Well, England anyways."

"Looks like a Lover's Rendezvous to me." A voice popped right beside America's shoulder.

"Eek!" America turned his head where the voice came from. It was none other than Prussia. "Jeez, Prussia. You scared the crap out of me!"

"Ahaha! The strongest nation on earth gets scared easily now! This is gold!"

America got irritated. "Well of course, but I really doubt that title right now. WIth the recession and all, I'm afraid I'm losing my title." America sighed. It was true. With the recession and the impending risk of a double-dip recession in some of his cities, he was quickly losing his power as the World's Strongest Nation. "Anyway, what do you mean by a Lover's Rendezvous?" America loosened his tie around his neck. He was currently confused right now. _"It's not possible… is it? They both despise each other. Unless, it's a secret relationship."_

"Isn't it obvious? The tea-freak and the lecherous beard-man, even though most of it was not friendly, have lots of history together. Not to mention they kinda grew up together."

"Sure, but it doesn't mean that they're together!" What America didn't realize was that he actually said that very loudly.

"Jeez, no need to scream! The Awesome Me can hear right here. Your lucky there's nobody right here right now or you'd make a total fool of yourself. Wait… Don't you normally do that?" Prussia enjoyed making fun of America. But he also liked hanging with him, so he never jokes about something America might take offensively.

"Har Har. Besides, what are you doing here, Prussia? You aren't a country anymore, last time I saw."

"I begge-I mean, demanded my brother to take me. The meeting room needs more awesome."

"Sorry, already doing that." Prussia. The former country. The albino with the weird red eyes and the chick on his head.. I swear he looks nothing like his younger brother, Germany. Not to mention the attitudes. The only thing they have in common is that they both love beer.… And possibly porn. They're not like Mattie and I. We look the same and so-so have the same interests. Not to mention, we were both raised by France and England when we were young. Yep, France and England "… France and England… France and England…  
France and England… France and Engla-" Then it hit him.

"Holy Shit Prussia, your right!"

"I am? I m-mean, of course I am! The Awesome me is never wrong! Haha!"

America was getting worried. _"Shit! The French man beat me to him! Probably right now, they're doing… those kind of stuff!" _

Just then, the door slammed open two running figures approached America. It was France and England. The two were out of breath.

France was the first of the two to talk. "Americ-ca… Look at this photo!"

Then, England lashed out his arm trying to get the picture before France gave it to America, but too late.

America saw the contents of the photo and Prussia decided to see, too. America's face darkened. Prussia was smirking in a lewd way.

"Iggy…? Why do you have this picture of me?"

England gulped. "Bloody Shit."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

**OPD. I swear I'm so slow at updating my stories. Because I don't have internet anymore. ): So, I'll update stories when I go to my cousin's house. So don't expect to be updated soon.**

Prussia was tapping his chin in a teasing way, smiling very satisfied.

"Well, I can only say I'm surprised, England. I never knew you had such a picture of our little America."

Prussia looked at America whose expression darkened each time he stared at the photo. He then, turned to France who looked like he had just won the trophy for Sexiest Man in the World like FOR FOREVER. Then, he glanced at England who had a shocked face and mouth agape similar to Domo's except his teeth weren't as sharp. He can't say that he's bored when he comes to world meetings.

Last time he was here, Australia brought his pet crocodile and forgot to lock it's cage when lunch break was over. That thing was running around the whole building, terrorizing everybody who as much sneaked a look at it. He remembered that it was chasing him everywhere outside when he gave a snarky comment to the croc that he was very UN-awesome chasing everybody and that it was "stealing" the "spotlight" from him. And he did not scream when it started to chase him. Certainly not in a girlish and un-awesome way, if that's what you're thinking. It only stopped when America and Australia wrestled it down. Never underestimate an animal. Especially, when it can eat you like FREAKIN' ALIVE!

America slowly looked away from the -ahem- picture, clearly very pissed off.

"Why do you have this picture, Iggy?" England turned his head to the side, avoiding America's menacing glare. Sure, you never expect America to be pissed but when he's pissed he's PISSED! Last time he was this angry was when…like…um… well, since like never. He's either happy, sad, or he's swallowing so many hamburgers, you can't even see his face.

England mumbled meekly, refusing as so much look in America's direction.

"I-mmmm- sou-mmmm-" America sighed and leaning his head back.

"Come again?"

England blushed and clamped shut his eyes and loudly tried to yet again say, "I-mmmm- ha-mmmm- sour-mmmm"

"I ham sourm?"

"I hav-mmm- my -sormmmm-"

"I have my porn…?"

England looked over at America with stern eyes, pointing to himself.

"I said I have my effing sources, got that you bloody wanker!"

France sat down and rested his chin on his palm and crisscrossed his legs.

"Would that source be Hungary of any chance, mon petit?" England snorted and crossed his arms.

"Who else? Santa Claus? ( aka Finland ) I already asked him but said it was merely impossible." France raised his eyebrow in a interested way.

"What do you mean 'impossible'?"

"Well, have you ever been to America's home? Sure, it may look all normal on the outside and the inside in the day. But in the night, it looks like a deathtrap. Guns, dogs and land mines everywhere." The way England said it sounded like it was the most normal thing in the world to talk about. Then again, you're dealing with England here. The person who was once a renowned pirate who defeated Spain's 'invincible' armada.

"Still doesn't explain about why you have this picture of me!" America shoved the embarrassing photo right in England's face. The photo was when America invited the former Allies and Axis to have a reunion party and have a good time. He suggested that everybody bring a snack or drink to the party. Bad idea. Germany brought his famous ( or infamous ) beer and Russia brought vodka. They both spiked everybody's cup of drink and drank a whole bottle themselves. They were playing Twister and everybody kept crashing into each other. Then, they all played Strip Poker. Russia was the winner who had only his underwear still on. During the game, America forfeited and went away somewhere while the others were still playing. America came back that gave everybody nosebleeds.

He was wearing a pink playboy bunny suit.

"A pink playboy bunny suit, huh. I wish I was there to see it." Prussia snatched the photo away from America's grasp and took a closer inspection."Mein Gott America, you have such a body."

America quickly retrieved it back and blushed furiously that saying '_he was red as a tomato_' was an understatement.

"I never knew there was such a picture of me…" America hid his embarrassed face behind his hands. France patted America's back. America looked up at France, actually have a sincere look in his eye… which was totally weird. America felt moved that France was worried about him since, you know… all that America did to France all those years ago. Like rejecting him and stuff like that. "France… Are you that rea-"

"Don't worry, America. I wouldn't be ashamed of that. I am quite jealous of you."

America was perplexed. France jealous? Of him? "What do you mean?"

"I wish I had that kind of body."

_Whut?_

"Even though you are strong, you have a very girlish figure. Who would've known?"

By the time France finished the sentence, America was carrying a 1 ton brick above his head. France let out a shriek as America was chasing him with the brick as though it was a pillow. Prussia guffawed at such a sight, he fell down holding his cramped stomach from laughing too hard. England had a bored expression, watching as America tried to murder the other. _It would much more entertaining if I was the one annihilating France. _

"I'm sorry, mon America! I didn't mean to damage your huge pride! Why don't you chase down England! He's the one who probably does -MEOW- in the bathroom or -WOOF- in the stairs and -WOAH- in bed!"

"Hahaha~! Don't worry France! I'll be sure to get him once I finish off with you! Haha~" England gulped. Prussia laughed louder.

"Stop with your laughter! It's terrifying" He trailed off as he saw a hair spray can in the trash can. He launched the can, aiming for America's forehead. Tthen… Bulls eye. America collapsed unto the ground, rolling around the floor, massaging the pain on his forehead. That delivered the finishing blow to Prussia.

o0o

_Prussia _

_?~ 2011_

_Died of Laughter  
Was Stupid but Awesome… but still Stupid Anyways ~ Denmark_

**Prussia: Wait! I didn't die! D:  
**

o0o

Prussia got up and wiped a tear of joy from his eye, "I can't say I'm not bored when I come to this meetings." While the loud commotion was going on, the hair spray can was moving closer and closer to the newly constructed fire place. Why it was lit up during the middle of summer? I don't know but it was lit.

A loud explosion silenced the group and a giant fire has started. The fire alarm sounded throughout the whole building and the sprinklers turned on as the countries ran out of the building, running for their lives. Germany was carrying the two Italy's out of the building. was crying the whole time while was cussing out Germany that it was his fault that the building is burning. Belarus was doing the same thing but carrying Russia in a bridal style and Ukraine on her back and pushing people out of her way.

Everybody was evacuated before long and watched as the U.N Building in New York burn. Everybody started in horror as the whole building was still burning even as the firemen gushed out water at the building. Prussia stopped staring at the burning object and walked towards England. He tapped his shoulder to grab his attention and smirked." So… can I have a copy of that photo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, we are back to the main story and I'm happy I got to finish this. I easily get distracted and that prevents me from finishing this earlier. Sorry~ But enjoy. **

**JL  
**

Italy was playing around the water, splashing the liquid here and there, enjoying the paradise. He never been to Hawaii before. The only place he has ever been in America was only New York City but this wasn't New York. It was much more pleasant here.

"Germany! Japan! Come play with me! Let's go for a swim! I want some coconuts! Can we also hula dance? I wanna play the ukulele!" Germany wearily sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"One at a time, Italy. One at a time."

Japan smiled a bit. He had always wanted to come to a pacific island but he never had the chance with the coming duties of a country these days. It was nice to escape Tokyo's crowded city life.

Isn't this great, Vanya!" Ukraine clapped her hands in glee. "Didn't we always say when we were younger that one day we would visit a southern island?" Russia smiled at how contented his sister seemed. And it was true. During the harsh, cold winters, Ukraine, Belarus and himself would often imagine they were somewhere where the days were balmy, somewhere where the sun would embrace them warmly and sunflowers grew everywhere. Belarus was fanning herself with her right hand, regretting the decision of insisting of wearing her favorite blue dress. She clung to Russia's bare right arm and looked at her dearest brother.

"Brother, can we go to the hotel now? I want to change into something more comfortable for this type of climate. Maybe if I change into a swimsuit, big brother will reconsider his decision and marry me." Russia looked at her sister in fear as she tried to pull Russia towards the hotel. He looked to Ukraine for help but Ukraine nervously giggled and raised her hands in defeat, knowing full well that she was no chance for her brother-obsessed little sister. Russia was about to give in when an idea popped into his head. It was stupid but hell, maybe it'll work.

Russia started humming the 'Trepak Russian Dance' and took out his phone out of his pants pocket. Which really wasn't ringing. He took out his phone from his short flap and looked at it.

"Looks like it's boss! I got to take this, bye Belarus!" He quickly escaped from Belarus grasp and ran as fast his legs could take him.

"Big brother! WAIT!" Natalia screamed after him. It was no use. He was long away from sight. She grunted angrily and stomped her left foot in annoyance. She would have to remind herself later to put Russia's boss on "The List." How dare he interrupt her brother's time which could be used for them to sign marriage papers.

"Wait until I get home, brother…" Belarus reached down to her apron pocket and slightly brushed her fingers against something metal and sharp. "Your boss will be seeing RED once I'm through with him."

"Belarus…!" Ukraine noticed the familiar menacing aura that her sister always transmits but this time it was much more intimidating. "Here. I'll go with you to the hotel." Belarus really wanted to go with her brother…

"Fine. It's better than that Lihuaz guy walking beside me," Ukraine felt bad for Lithuania who had a heartbroken look on his face as they walked right past him.

"Sometimes I think that his sisters' are the reason why Russia is like this," Latvia barely talked above a whisper as they walked right behind the sisters'.

Estonia had a doubtful look on his face, "That's a bit rude to say about Ms. Ukraine however with Ms. Belarus, I would not find it hard and or shocking to believe."

"That's true." Latvia looked behind him as he saw Lithuania sullenly following them.

"B-Belarus- Your 'playing hard to get' is too cruel."

**JL**

When they all arrived at the hotel, it was like nothing they have ever seen! It was completely extravagant in all ways. Exotic flowers in vases decorating each corner, a chandelier hanged majestically above them, proudly glistening the lobby. A grand red carpet stretched deep inside the building, warmly welcoming it's guests to enter.

Prussia slyly grinned and turned to look at America. "Your hotels never fail to impress me. I wonder why you can't-"

Alfred sharply turned away from the bellhop he was talking to and narrowed his eyes at Prussia. "I am presuming you don't like this. Would you prefer to sleep outside? Be sure to take a dip in the ocean around dusk. I hear sharks like cocky bastards." Alfred interrupted Prussia from going any further. It was embarrassing enough that he knows two of his secrets.

Prussia got the gist of America's message and to tell you the truth, he didn't want to sleep outside with lands he didn't really recognize but his awesome manly pride got in the way. "Heh, fine! I will! I don't want to stay at a half star hotel anyway! I bet this rocky terrain will by FAR be more comfortable than your lame-ass beds!"

America clapped his hands twice before a gruff man who seemed to be in his mid 40's appeared by his side. "You called?"

"Take the albino before you and throw him in the most remote place in the island. Oh! Be sure it's near the shores."

"Yes." The butler grabbed Prussia by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up with ease but not to Prussia's amusement.

"Let me down, you over-grown gorilla! I swear, you have no right to do this to the 'Awesome Me!' Uncle Fritz won't stand for this! You hear me! He won't stand it!" The butler didn't really pay attention his boss' visitor. He calmly walked out the entrance before he entered the forest faraway and disappeared.

"I am envious of your butler, America." Said person looked at Hungary with a confused look while she kept staring out beyond the entrance.

"How come?"

"If it was me in that situation and he came to my house, I would've beat him to a pulp with my frying pan here." Hungary uncovered her trusty frying pan from behind her and gripped it harder that America was certain the handle would snap apart from the main body.

_"What's up with these girls hiding weapons and suddenly taking them out of nowhere? Belarus with her knife, Seychelles with her, umm, swordfish, and Hungry with-I mean Hungary with her frying pan. How the hell did they not detect it in the airport?" _America thought.

"Errr, surrrre. On another note, to the left of you, you will see a poster with your names on there along with your room number. Each of my employees here are assigned to a different floor and you go with whichever floor they are serving. Simple, right? Now go check your names." Everybody raced to a heartbeat to the poster and everybody kept pushing and pulling each other for a chance to look at where they were staying. Many shouts were heard to "Move!" or "Let me see!" and "Stop touching my ass, France!" by either the males or the females.

"This is going to be a long day." America sighed to himself. And they called him immature. Bunch of hypocrites they are.

**JL**

The gruff butler threw Prussia hardly at the rugged sandy shore. He let out a pissed howl as the rough sand scratched him a bit on his right cheek.

"You stay there, red-eyes. Boss clearly said by expression that you will stay away from the hotel." Prussia detected a bit of an accent and he recognized a bit of German in there.

"You can't leave a fellow German behind! I knew it from we first met that I felt a connection." Clearly a lie. The butler raised a curious eyebrow.

"How do you know I am German?"

"Come on, every German is tough and handsome. And I can clearly see that in you. Help me up and lead me to the hotel through a secret passageway so America won't see come in. Now, help a fellow German." He reachedout his hand in hoping that he will agree. Unfortunately, he did not.

"I'm sorry. I may be German but I was born on West Germany not on East Germany. Forgive my biased views, but I consider you a communist and therefore I hate you." He turned his back on Prussia and walked away. Prussia could not help but look helplessly at his fellow "citizen" abandon him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I CAN CHANGE!" He screamed to the whole world and beyond.

**JL**

_At the hotel…_

Something pricked Arthur's ears and he couldn't help but be curious.

"Did you hear that?"

"What did you hear, mon petit?"

"I don't know but I thought it was a scream." France chuckled and patted England's head.

"Silly Arthur, your hearing is already failing 'cause of your age." France yelped as Arthur pinched his cheek.

"Shut up, you frog! You are older than I am!"

"True but I don't listen to punk rock to full volume."

"You want to fight? I will gladly! I will see you submit to me! Revenge for what you did two weeks earlier!"

"Still holding a grudge, are we now? But you are wrong! It is you who will submit to me!" France and England started fighting as Switzerland kept firing at them to stop sending bullet holes in every wall as South Korea kept trying to grope China's breasts while Russia was fending away South Korea away from China. It was too rowdy for an elevator and it was in danger of falling.

_"Why did I end up with this group?" _The bellhop cried to himself as he kept moving this way and that way to avoid the bullets and blows from the crowd.

**JL**

**OTL… I tried. I really tired. But people here and there were saying that the end of the world was today and it totally got me worried. My brain is still in a rack from coming up various ways to counter the supposed "prophecy." And I did. I freakin' won my mum! CB Finally, I won you! No end of the world for meh! **

**I believe more in the Mayan one 'cause simply the indigenous people of the America's had a knowledge that the rest of the world to this day, don't really fully understand. During times like these, I get a little philosophic. If reality had background music to go w/ the mood, during my thinking about life moments, the bg will play "America's  
Cleaning of the Storage: Fate" from Hetalia: Axis Powers Sound World OST.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM THE TOP HALF OF THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ. THE AUTHOR FEELS LIKE IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY EMPTY HERE WITHOUT ME. THAT'S HOW MUCH I AM NEEDED. RESPECT. MAH. AUTHORATAY!**

**THAT IS ALL. **

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR. IF SHE DID, YOU WOULDN'T BE SEEING THIS. YOU WOULD BE SEEING THE NEW EPISODES WITH ALL THE COUNTRIES APPEARING. INCLUDING STATES. PROVINCES CAN COME, TOO.**

JL

America looked at the poster, assigning each country with a floor level and room at the hotel 'Hetalia.' He wished he saw it before approving it. This is how the list went:

**Floor 1: Belarus, Austria, Lithuania, Prussia, Hungary, Egypt. **

**Attendant: Michelle **

**Floor 2: Liechtenstein, Denmark, Greece, Turkey, Spain, Cameroon. **

**Attendant: Mimi**

**Floor 3: Germany, Japan, Italy, Seychelles, Poland, Lithuania.**

**Attendant: Adrian**

**Floor 4: France, England, Switzerland, South Korea, Russia, China.**

**Attendant: Karen and Beatrice (Back-up: Vladimir and Gustavo)**

"I see they prepared for Group Four." America laughed nervously to himself.

**Floor 5: Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, Belgium, Norway, Sweden.**

**Attendant: Steve**

**Floor 6: Netherlands, Iceland, Finland, Vietnam, Mongolia, Thailand.**

**Attendant: Christine **

"I have a foreboding feeling about Floor Two and Four. Especially Four. Maybe I should call the firefighters to station outside. I cannot trust them alone for a night." He really pondered the idea but nothing would happen, right?

Now that he remembered, the elevator heading for the fourth floor was a bit loud than usual. He should call the repair guy whose name seems to slip away from him. He didn't want them to be injured. Or did he? Ah, decisions.

Naturally, his along with Canada's name wasn't on it. He was going to stay at the hotel next to it. Since, there wasn't enough room for all of them, his other brother's and sister's are going to stay with him and Canada at the hotel 'Americas.'

Unfortunately, Cuba had to stay with them, too.

America waited at the front entrance of 'Americas.' His younger brother, Canada, also waited with him. The Canadian couldn't help to ask why he had a big smile on his face. "Why the smile, Al?"

"Because we're going to have a big celebration!" He shouted cheerfully as he raised his hands above his head, making a exploding gesture.

"Celebration?"

"Of course, it's been awhile since we had a traditional celebration!"

"By traditional, you mean…" Was it possible he was talking about that?

"Yep! After that, we're going to have a modern one." America could hardly contain his excitement. It's been awhile as his job as a nation was never done. Mainly due to the back-breaking paperwork he was assigned to everyday.

"Are the others coming? I mean like the Europeans, Asians, Africans…"

"They are going to be sleeping 'cause of jet lag so it's only going to us from the Western Hemisphere." Thank God it was only them. They would just laugh at them during the traditional party then everybody would get angry and attack them like how he likes his ham. Shredded.

"I see. Look! Here they come now!" Canada pointed to a group of people coming towards them. Among the obvious ones were their little sister, Mexico, their big brothers, Argentina, Chile, and Brazil. Of course also Guatemala and El Salvador. Bad thing was they always fight and their screams could be heard miles away, still bitter about the war. It didn't help much that Mexico would join in sometimes.

One time America decided to bring El Salvador to a G8 meeting to let him know more about the leading nations in the world as to how they work. Little did he know that Guatemala and Mexico were following them, selecting the perfect chance to attack El Salvador.

_When America slammed open the doors to the meeting room, everybody was surprised at the sudden visitor they haven't seen before. Naturally, they all surrounded them. Asking him who he was and how did the people in his house live. As El Salvador was about to answer their questions, Mexico and Guatemala appeared from behind the curtains, took out guns and pointed right at them, specifically at the one who didn't belong. Russia was prepared to take out his pipe from under his coat to attack back when he felt a warm hand on his right hand which belonged to America who nodded his head 'no' and stared at him intensely. He took that as to hold on._

_Everything went slow as they heard a click of a trigger. All anticipated that El Salvador brains would get blown out and a maniacal laugh from the duo. Yet all they heard was a 'squish' and El Salvador yelling, "This was my best suit, you bastards!"_

_Suddenly, everybody realized that the guns were actually water guns. They all worried for nothing. Well, not exactly. Now they had to worry about four American countries, running about the boardroom, shouting, screaming and destroying everything in their path. After Germany kicked the three nations out, he gave a nasty scolding to America afterwards not to bring anymore of his siblings. And that's the reason why they don't appear in world meeting. I think._

Argentina was the first one to greet them. He opened his arms for a hug for his two younger brothers while the North America twins closed their eyes and braced themselves for the worse. The twins were lifted up by their elder brother and felt Argentina snuggle them while rubbing his cheek on their hair.

"How are my two cute younger brothers doing this fine evening? I almost died of happiness when you invited me to your overseas home. Too bad the others are here." Argentina screamed suddenly as he let go of America and Canada to rub his head. The twins looked behind their hurt brother to see a dark-haired man with a mean expression.

"Bastard! Share a little, will you?" He approached them the 'victims' and protectively hugged them. "They don't entirely belong to you. God knows what would've happened if we left you alone with them."

"You're so mean, Chile! I wasn't going to make a move on them if that's what you're thinking, you sadistic pervert!" Argentina or Santiago whined as he kept rubbing his injury. Christóbal blushed in surprise of how Santiago figured out what he was thinking. Mentioned blonde smirked. Christóbal was so easy to read. That's what made him so predictable.

"Don't be stupid, Argentina! That was not what I was thinking!" Christóbal didn't like it when Santiago teased him, that always gets him on his nerves.

"Whatever you say, precioso." Chile was shocked that he called him _'precious.' _He was about to kick the other but stopped when he saw that he was getting something out of his suitcase. He walked over to him as the curiosity got the best of him. Argentina noticed that Chile was walking towards him and smiled in a devious matter. He motioned for him to get closer and once he did… he gave an outright nosebleed.

Santiago pulled out two traditional dresses from his home, one was blue while the other was pink. A little present for his two little brothers to wear.

Alfred and Matthew gapped at the dresses that their elder brother brought them. Unfortunately, this was his hobby, making the brothers cross-dress. It wasn't like in the past where they could easily be mistaken for the opposite sex.

Times change, right?

"HELL NO, ARGENTINA!" America outright yelled. "We are NOT WEARING THAT!" If glares could kill, Argentina would be dead.

"Awww, why not?" He pouted. "You would look so adorable in these. I went through all the trouble of making them hand-made."

"I'm sorry Santiago for all the trouble. As you know-" Canada's voice started to fade away as his twin fought their older brother.

"It'd be embarrassing! How would the world react when they see the world's remaining superpower in a dress? They would humiliate me to no end." America voice changed to an angry pitch to a glum, depressed one. He was already made fun of by countless nations as his power was waning away. Especially that commie bastard! Him and all his Russian/Commie sexyness. And that big nose of his and the… and the… and… um… uh…

FORGET ABOUT THAT! HE IS A COMMIE AND HE MUST BE EVIL CAUSE I SAY SO AND I'M AMERICAN AND AMERICANS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT! MOST OF THE TIME. A LITTLE. MAYBE … FUCK… STILL HE IS EVIL AND RAPES LITTLE KIDS! IT'S TRUE. I ASKED THE FORTUNE BALL AND IT CAME OUT "YES." TRUE STORY.

"We know, America, of how much you hate Russia but it doesn't mean you could shout whatever you want." Brazil appeared and patted his head like a dog.

Eh. What are they talking about?

America felt someone's chest on his left arm and turned out to be her younger sister, Mexico. "Stop teasing the poor guy. It's obvious he hasn't a clue about what he did." About what he did?

"Tell me, Mexico. Exactly what did the hell I do?" Mexico smiled innocently.

"What you just said about Russia. We all heard it." America instantly paled. No way. She must be lying!

"Liar." He hoped in his heart that she was just joking. He saw Mexico smirk darkly. Shit.

"Hehe~ You wish." America turned to Brazil who just chuckled. Mexico grabbed America by the shoulders and made him turn her way. "Now," She tightened her grip. "If you don't want Russia to find out, you better invite us to the World Meeting."

That's where she was going. He should've figured it out sooner. "You know I can't do that. All of you are banned from there." It was true. Sure they are called siblings and consider themselves as such just not by blood. But they are related in some way.

"Come on, little brother!" Peru appeared next to him. How did he get there? Llamas. When Peru does something that can't be explained; Llamas. That's what he said. He wonders sometimes. He wonders. "You always complain how boring their world meetings are compared to ours. We can bring life to it."

"No way! Germany would kill me! For real this time! Please don't make me take you! I'm too heroic to die!" America practically begged them not to. If Germany saw them, he would kick out the rest thus leaving only him. Then, Germany would sacrifice him to whatever Germans worship like for example a Nazish wurst of some kind that can magically talk and was rumored to be oh so delicious. Speaking about wurst, he could go for one right about now.

Not to mention, it freaks out Cuba for some odd reason. Whateves. What was he talking about again? Something about 'worst.' Oh, well. It probably wasn't important.

America didn't know he was currently with the faeries, not that he believes what England tells him. Last time he listened to England, he told him that the tale of Peter Pan was real. Later that night, he actually tried to fly to Neverland. Please don't remind how the hell he tried to but the next thing he knew he was fucking faceplanting on the fucking floor. Didn't help that Mr. Lawn sent his armies of ants to attack him. And that's how planking was created.

THE END! :D

…

…

…

Naw. I keed.

"Too bad." Mexico smiled as sweetly as ever. Looks like she isn't going to miss him.

"You guys are all assholes." All he wanted to do right now was to crawl under a rock hopefully to escape his doom. Too bad for him that was impossible… Or was it? He has to put that under his list _'Things that are impossible to do yet I am the HERO and nothing is impossible for the HERO.'_ Totally awesome title, right? Ya, we know.

"Why yes. Yes we are. We are all assholes. Including you!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

**JL**

After everybody finished settling in their rooms, they all immediately headed to the conference hall. Granted, it was a new place to some and only natural to get lost. Even so, it was ridiculous that Italy somehow ended up at the first floor. ( The REAL first floor. ) which was the basement. What made matters more confusing was that the basement was inaccessible to the public and only permits to go down there if you have a special key. Which the staff including himself have. And everybody is under strict orders not to let anyone borrow or have the key.

Made America ponder. Hmmm… Damn. If only life had background music. It would totally like play awesome serious music. Like, seriously! … California's way of speaking was rubbing off on him. **(1)**

He may look like he's really clueless but you never know. Like they say, 'Everything is not as it seems.' What if Italy was an evil master mind bent on taking over the world since 'Big-Nosed Commie' failed to do so! Well, it was up to 'Awesome Heroic Man' to save the day! Like in the movies, 'Awesome Heroic Man' was a normal teenager until he tripped over a strange container and the green, glowing stuff splashed all over him when he landed smack-dab in the middle of it. It was a very awesome container. Hence the 'Awesome' in his name. Next thing he knew, he had super-strength, he is able to fly, and heat vision. SWEET!

He wasn't going to be like Super-Man. Come on, a super-hero that's practically invincible yet moans in terrible pain because of a rock? No way, Jose! He was going to be like Spider-Man! Has super-powers like a spider then again he is human and is vulnerable. Better yet, Bat Man! Even though he has no powers, he still manages to kick ass with his weapons. Not to mention, his villains are much cooler since they mess with his head a majority of the times.

As I was saying, 'Awesome Heroic Man' would fight his final battle with 'Hetare Man' along with his partners-in-crime, 'Lederhosen German Man' whose powers were to kill you with his death glare and scar your mind forever with his dancing.

Then, it's 'Honsformer.' A Japanese man who drives a Honda in normal life while his car transforms into a robot which he controls. His powers are very strong. If his opponent says something to 'Honsformer' he will generalize confuse the enemy by saying _'I will think about it.' ' My answers are always 'no'.' ' I'll try my best.' _Whilst the opponent remains confused, he will deliver the blow by using horrible english dubs of anime. Mostly for revenge.

Then, there is 'Mustached Tomato Wonder.' His attacks are also very powerful. You know when he's about to attack when he suddenly yells, _'CHIGIIIIIII!'_ and next thing you know, he head-butted you in the stomach. Ton of blood will come out of your mouth. Also the mustache on his face is for secret identity purposes but occasionally uses it to try to humiliate you. It's mostly always backfires.

They are called the_ 'Axis Powers.'_ The name was 'Honsformer's' idea. He was using metaphor to confuse enemy. Oh, dear gosh. RUN READER, RUN! 'HONSFORMER' IS TRYING TO ATTACK YOU BY CONFUSING YOU! RUN, RUN! ( Not responsible for any damage. ) He was trying to attack you because he knew you were on the good side. THE ALLIES' SIDE. THE AWESOME SIDE.

The leader was, of course, 'Awesome Heroic Man' whose powers were mentioned above. Maybe you weren't listeni- I mean, reading. Also, he has the power to annoy someone to no end with his mouth. This a 50/50 chance of working. If it does indeed work, the enemies will get pissed and leave him, no longer able to stand him. If it doesn't, oh boy. They will beat him to a pulp. But, if it does indeed work, it is a automatic WIN.

Next is 'Big-Eyebrow Tsundere Man' whose secret weapon is his scones of death. He will ask you if you want to try some. If you respond 'yes,' prepare your death bed. If you say 'no,' 'Big-Eyebrow Tsundere Man' would activate 'tsundere mode' and shove the scones inside your mouth by force. Yet again, prepare your death bed. His weakness is a good bottle of whiskey which in turn makes him either angrier than before and fight you with no fury held back or getting too emotional and retreat.

Following is 'Sailor *BEEP*.' His powers were 'S & M' which he'll tie you and gag you with-

**THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO ITS EXPLICIT CONTENT. **

**France: WHY? D: You have no taste in l'amour.**

Surprisingly, there is also 'Big-Nosed Ex-Commie' who changed his name. His power is very... weird. His nose grows to abnormal size and pokes your eye out. Gruesome, I know. But what's better? Getting your eye poked out or being mercilessly beaten with his favorite pipe? That's right! Neither.

Last but not least is 'China Man.' Who shoots noodles like Spider-Man does with his spiderwebs. His wok serves delicious food as also serves justice to evil-doers.

They are _'The Allies.'_

The final battle would be totally epic! Of course, the main leader would have to take on 'Hetare Man.' The balance of good and evil clashes against each other, destroying buildings and saving hot girls and boys. The humans don't know who will win. Will the good side prevail or will the bad side rule the Earth? As the finally moment approaches-

"-rica!"

Huh?

"-Merica! America!"

'Awesome Heroic Man' was in confusion. Just who yelled out his name and how did they find out his secret identity? He turned to his side and saw… 'Lederhosen German Man?'

"Mein Gott, America, wake up!" America snapped out of his trance and was brought back to reality. He noticed that instead of fighting crime on the streets of New York, he was inside the boring conference room with Germany facing him. How did he get here?

"Where am I?" He was truly confused right now. He remembered walking to the conference room with his siblings, cautious not to run into Germany. Well, speak of the devil. He crossed their paths and his blood ran cold. Later, he was in the super-hero sequence and found himself in this weird situation. What a day.

Argentina patted America's back to commence talking about just what happened. "Upon seeing Germany, you immediately froze up, probably out of fear that he would get angry at you for bringing us, and Brazil had to carry you here. Half-way into the meeting while you were still in your trance amazingly, everybody in the room saw your hand move rapidly, neither Mexico, who is to the right of you, or I, could see what the hell you were writing. A minute ago, you started to make sounds like 'pew' and 'kaboom' and 'slash.' We decided to wake you up when you screamed and I quote, 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HE'S DANCING! DON'T WATCH! HE'LL SCAR YOUR MIND!'

"I did?" Now he remembered. Right before he woke up, 'Lederhosen German Man' was beginning to dance. Imagine Germany doing that. It brought chills up his spine. America noticed Germany was getting his papers which he mysteriously wrote on. Correction. Drew on.

"At any case, I'm impressed America. Writing notes in that state. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you." Germany actually had a small smile in his face which quickly turned to a frown. "America," Germany's scary voice was scary. "Just what in the hell is this?" He shoved the papers in America's face and what he saw shocked him. It was his super-hero drawings! All of them! Including… Damn! Please don't let Germany see his alter ego I drew!

"My super-hero drawings. I was imagining fighting crime. Is that a bad thing?" He said innocently.

"Of course it is!" Germany shuffled through the papers and seeing his well drawn pictures. He stopped at one, though. He had a bad feeling. Germany shivered and it was never cold in Hawaii. "You American bastard!"

America uttered a yelp. "I'm so sorry, Germany! I didn't mean to! Honest! It just came to me!" Everybody in the conference room was confused. Just why was Germany angry at America? Not the first time but this time, he was really pissed.

"What's wrong, Germany?" Russia interrupted the two. "Was America drawing that he was becoming one with me?" A giggle. Japan, Hungary, and Taiwan all got nosebleeds at the same time.

"NO, you commie!"

"I wish he did. Instead, he drew super-heroes of the WWII Axis and Allied Powers. And why am I 'Lederhosen German Man' who could kill a man with a simple glare and scar your mind forever with dancing?"

"Um, well…"

"Germany, let me see that, please." Japan held out his hand and Germany gave it to him. "I see. Your drawing has improved. Almost like a professional manga-ka. I like how you drew me. Am I like a Trans*BEEP*er?"

"That's what my mind imagined up." At least Japan was not angry with him.

"I want to see next, Japan." He handed them to England and let's say he wasn't pleased with his character. "You ignorant brat!" England got out of his chair to strangle America. America made a mad dash away from England. The duo kept running around the room while Italy, Russia, France, China, and Romano peeked at the papers.

"Aiyahhh! Why do I have two chopsticks as my super-hero logo, aru!"

"Ufu~ I like my costume. Unfortunately, I do not have those powers. If I did, I would use those on America for giving me lame powers. Kolkol~" Russia's menacing aura intensified by the moment.

"Veee~ Look, big brother! My cape is cool~ It looks like a white flag!"

"It's supposed to be a white flag, jerk! And what's with the mustache on my character?" Romano was not pleased and he knew a certain Spaniard to take out his frustration out on.

"I don't know about you guys but I like my costume not to mention my powers." Was France… smirking? Oh, you know what France is going to be Halloween now.

The meeting went on like this for the next 15 minutes until the lunch bell rang. America was out of there like if a ghost was chasing him.

**JL**

**A/N: I eventually got tired and sorry if the end is a little hurried. I was not able to update this summer vacation because I had a summer cold. I always have colds during this season instead of the winter season. As they say, 'only fools catch summer colds.' Life barely figured that out? Haha~**

**I was also preparing for school since I enter August 15th. I also bought my Hetalia messenger bag! CB It's not here yet but I can't wait! :D If you want to see what it looks like or if you want to buy one, go to Amazon (dot) com and type in the search bar Italy Messenger Bag.**

**(1) The Valley Girl Accent originally came from Los Angeles, California, specifically the San Fernando Valley! That's where I live! I may have the accent but I'm not a snobby rich bitch! D:  
**


End file.
